Lorenzo
'Lorenzo '''is a vintage Italian tender engine from Verona. He has a coach named Beppe. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Whilst looking for treasure with his coach Beppe, Lorenzo once wandered into an old mine, where he ran out of steam and soon became stuck. He was left in the mine for years, becoming a legendary tale to those above ground and used as a cautionary tale by Gina about curiosity. When Thomas got lost in the same mine, he eventually found Lorenzo with Beppe in tow. When the mine began to collapse, Thomas pushed the duo to an exit by the sea. Luckily, Stefano was there and was able to rescue the trio. After being mended, Lorenzo and Beppe were put back to work on the Italian Railway. Lorenzo became excited when famous opera singer Dame Bella came to perform, however he was disappointed to find that Gina had already been asked to take her. Thinking that Dame Bella had not chosen him because of Beppe, he tricked him into working with Gina so that he could find a bigger coach to take Dame Bella by surprise with, making her want to travel with him instead. When Dame Bella asked him to take a different route to The Colosseum, he ended up getting lost and regretted leaving Beppe behind. Fortunately, Beppe and Gina were able to find him and he was able to apologise and reunite with his faithful coach. Later, Thomas wanted to sing opera like Lorenzo and Beppe. The pair tried to teach him, but eventually gave up, concluding that he simply wasn't cut out for it. Personality Lorenzo was famous not only for his wandering curiosity, but his intense love of opera singing. He loves the sound of his own voice and being the center of attention, especially while singing operatic ditties with his small coach, Beppe. Whilst his speaking voice may be deep, Lorenzo has a classical tenor singing voice. Additionally, his quests for fame can lead him to being impulsive at times. His curiosity and impulsive actions often get the better of him, which lead to both him and Beppe getting lost. Lorenzo loves fame more than anything else when given the chance, but is never too vain to part from Beppe permanently, often reconciling at the end of their escapades. Trivia * Lorenzo along with Beppe meets Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Star Swirl the Bearded, The Pillars of Old Equestria, The Young Six (Sandbar, Smolder, Yona, Gallus, Silverstream and Ocellus), Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Francesco Bernoulli, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Frostini, The Chuggineers (Zack, Fletch, and Tyne), Ben, Saoirse, Aisling, Parvana, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Capper, Sooty, Little Cousin Scampi, Soo, Sweep, Capper, Slyly, Leonard, Mewtwo, The Lion Guard, Princess Elena and their friends in ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Digs and Discoveries''. * Lorenzo is the sixth engine to have a moustache, the first being Earnest, the second being Iron Duke, the third being Etienne, the fourth being The Brazilian Tank Engine and the fifth being Beau. * His name means Lawrence/Laurence in Italian and Spanish. * He and Beppe share the same voice actor. * According to Engines Around the World, Lorenzo is from Verona, Italy. * Lorenzo, along with Beppe guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Gallery LorenzoCGIPromo.jpg MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly25.png|Lorenzo's introduction MinesofMystery203.png|Lorenzo and Beppe singing MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly7 (1).png MinesofMystery254.png MeetStefanoofItaly17 (1).png|Lorenzo and Beppe on Stefano's deck MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly16.png MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly5.png Lorenzo'sSolo52.png|Lorenzo singing with Dame Bella in a fantasy sequence MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly29.png TooLoudThomas19.png TooLoudThomas33.png|Lorenzo cringing from Thomas' "singing" Lorenzo'sSong1.png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tender Engines Category:Italian-Accented characters Category:Singing characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Trains Category:Opera singers